percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Theodora McGuiness
Theodora McGuiness 'mostly known by her alias '''Theo '''is a demigod daughter of Aphrodite, first companion and wife of Basil Hawkins and one of the founders of an independant demigod organization - Ala Rubra. Although not very proficient in battle, she is a powerful healer and master Charmspeaker which puts her in advantage over the most powerful foes. She is also the host of the twentieth Arcana - ''The Judgement. History The Forgotten Tales The Seal of Themis Personality Appearance As a child of Aprhrodite, Theo has been described as an incredibly stunning women, looking all natural despite having a strong tan and platinum blonde hair reaching below her waist. Even without any use of make-up her skin is simply flawless; without any unnecessary wrinkles, spots or anything that could ruin her supermodel image. She has, however, some boyish charm to her, which was a source of the nickname Tomboy Princess; her beauty was that on a royal level, but she definitely wasn't a well-mannered, upper-class lady. Abilities '''ADHD: As most demigods, Maria can intuitively read others' body language, allowing her to anticipate their actions and respond accordingly. In her case, she is able to notice the slightest muscle twitches, to predict opponent's attack. Dyslexia: 'Theo's brain accepts Ancient Greek more naturally than other languages. '''Acting Skills: ' Demigod Abilities 'Amokinesis: '''Theo can sense and manipulate the all aspects of love, of herself, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling love. *'Love Inducement: 'She can induce love into others, including the love for the user or love for another person. Effects will vary depending on the user's mental strength: Those subjected to this ability may develop a strong infatuation for somebody but will remain in control of themselves, or they may feel so much love for somebody that they have an intense desire to make them happy, becoming completely submissive to them. The effect is usually instant, but in some cases it may slowly take effect the more the victim meets the user/another *She can attract people of the opposite sex, just by walking by. *She can change her physical features to make herself more appealing. '''Enhanced Beauty: '''Theo is always, and under any circumstances, physically, personally and socially perfect, graceful and flawless, without anything that would make them look unattractive or distract from their presence. She is perfectly aware how to increase her appeal by apparel, action or choice of words, but even these are simply details to enhance her natural appeal. *'Charmspeak: She has the power of charmspeaking, allowing her to influence others with her opinion with enhanced persuasiveness. It can even affect some of the gods. Theo is quite proficient at this art, making people obey her only by hearing her voice, not even seeing her. To some degree, she is able to pierce Basil Hawkins' mental barriers. 'French Fluency: '''As a child of Aphrodite, she is fluent in French due to it being "the language of love". '''Healing: '''After receiving the Blessing of Apollo, Theo can restore biotic organisms to their optimal health, curing broken or withered plants, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and even diseases. She can’t raise the dead, however reviving people if they have very recently died may be possible. Relationships Love Interests Basil Hawkins Ethymology '''Theodora '(Greek: Θεοδώρα, Theodōra) is a feminine given name, the feminine version of Theodore, which derives from ''theos ''(God) and ''doron ''(gift). Category:Female Category:Children of Aphrodite Category:Greek Demigod Category:Joker's Creation Category:Ala Rubra